forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Buraltar
Buraltar (Lore) History Nations Pollon One of the oldest nations that was ever created on Yoma, they are mostly people of the old Greek empire of the Mediterranean around the time of the Trojan War. To be more precise the people are mostly those who existed within the empire now own as Macedonia. People brought to this temperate lands which stretch from the northern hemisphere and to the equator lived in areas ranging from Thrace to Crete. While most fell into the routine of their altered lives, the early Spartan peoples made their will known. They raised a great army which was then sponsored by the others. The nation is one of large fertile valleys and mineral rich soils and waters, most consider it a paradise for farming and ranching. South to the equator is a massive near tropical forest where the once Spartan peoples have set up their cities as defenses. During the war, Pollon did not take any sides, only going to battle around their borders as reactions to outside aggression. Kabyr A mix of original Norse and Germanic people who called the lands of Germania home during the original battles that occured between Roma, Germania, and Britannia during the Age of Gods. These were not the conquerors who settled Brudenhiem, instead they were the people of the hills, druids, and those trying to live off the land. They wanted nothing to do with the war and conquest of their brethren so when it came time to move to Yoma they split away and lived in Kabyr. This and suited them, close enough to the borders of the equator and north that they could have temperate seasons year round, it made the fertile flatland some of the best for them to adjust to their old life. The land is mostly rolling hills, the valleys often settled for farmland and towns while the great forests were often given to the druids to convert into holy sites and cities, these places are marked for hunters and woodsmen to know where they should not stray. Orlense Perhaps one of the more wretched stories and tainted nations on Yoma, Orlense was originally a nation made up of Pacific Islanders, mostly those of the Maori peoples. They lived in relative peace within the giant rainforests and riverlands of the nation this remained until around two to three hundred years ago when the rich and powerful stole land, using trade deals and developments they had essentially forced into creation through what amounted to Faustian bargains with the native people. Pushing them out of a section of their land, a giant city of white marble and gold was created, a city built on wealth and greed. Using soldiers and mages bought and sold through monetary gains they created one of the most powerful magic and military academies on Yoma as a threat and assertion of power. This in no way reflects the attitude of the many tribes living across the fertile rivers. Hasunohana, Zheng who command metals and gems 5 Lemuria One of the few great lost lands that were brought to Yoma, Lemuria and V’aaros are of the same people, those of India and the warm climate of the Indo-Asian continent. They make up some of the original Jain people along the rivers. This place is a near direct transplant of their old homeland, though far more rivers and tributaries formed as they were moved. This separated mass groupings of people who eventually became their own self sustained tribes, though they still regard themselves as one people they take the individuality of each tribe as a matter of pride. The region itself is an entirely tropical land, its borders made of mixed salt and freshwater lagoons and little to no beaches or coastline, though there are large dunes between it and the nations bordering it. V'aaros Second of the Indian nations to appear on Yoma, this nation came much later as the Hindu people became the majority. This nation is an almost peaceful one, sharing one of the continents massive rainforests as a border between it and its neighboring nations, it has the benefits of two massive rivers on either side, meeting at the center in the nation's capital of Nadiyon Gale Lagao. People here make a living off of the supernatural haunt of the Rainforest and the plentiful fishing industry brought in from river and sea. Tabvlis One of the early nations to be brought over, this nation is created through large sections of the Mayan Empire and sections of First Nations who had aligned themselves as parts of empire. Much of this great nation is flooded, made up of multiple lakes, swamps, and marshes.This sort of area was amazing for the great Mayan water farming and cultivation techniques; they turned trees and flatlands into raised and interconnected pueblo like cities while turning lakes into bankside farms while many marshes and swamps were transformed into their floating gardens to retain the lands original use and to allow them a supply of fish and water. During the war they allied with V’aaros and Lemuria creating a great wall that kept Bruderheim troops from freely crossing into Hylsia, though this earned constant attacks from Orlense who at the time was a base for Brudenhiem to use. Kihana, Kakuen who command nature 6